


The Life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

by 3amthoughtsonbooksandlife



Category: Virtual Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amthoughtsonbooksandlife/pseuds/3amthoughtsonbooksandlife
Summary: My first ever Fanfic-It is just a bunch of kids going to hogwarts really- there will be parties, sex, drugs and stuff in the future - just doing what teenages do





	1. The Hogwarts Express

ATHENA POV

I began looking around, "Oh god, where are they?" I thought nervously. I took a deep breath while trying to find my friends on the already packed train. I looked towards my watch checking the time. 10:55AM it read as it ticked away, I only have five more minutes to find a my friends before the train would start moving. I looked up from my watch and started walking again when I saw someone I recognised on the other side of the carriage. “Mor!" I screamed as I shuffled through the crowd, towards my best friend. She suddenly locked eyes with me and started waving her hands signalling for me to come towards her. ”We got seats in here, hurry!” Morgana was average height with wavy natural blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, her eyes were a bright blue-green colour surrounded by a darker ring. She stood there smiling still waving her hands beckoning me towards her.

When I finally made it through all the people in between us I gave her a long hug, her soft artist hands holding me tightly. “I missed you so much,” I almost squealed, excitement replacing the nerves. I turned away from her and walked into the cabin to see everyone looking up at me. Lyssandra got up and hugged me, her body crashing into me. Her short black hair was slick and oily, her blue coloured eyes sparkling like water. Me and Lyssandra were both unique in the way that we were both as opinionated as we are stubborn, which often meant that no one ever dared to disagree with us. If we were arguing with each other you probably wouldn't want to be in the same room. Though we always found a way to forgive and forget, we are good like that. Alexis jumped in giving me one of her soft hugs. Alexis was always like that, calm and gentle but also as wild as a lion at the same time. She was always doing things that scared us to death, that's why it was so understandable that she was sorted into Gryffindor first year. Though to be honest the bravery was usually used for not so righteous things like stealing firewhiskey from nearby taverns and teachers, she smiled at me with her soft brown eyes matching her tanned skin, her curly red hair bouncing everywhere like a crackling fire. Alister was next with dark blonde, almost brown hair sticking out of his head with his golden eyes staring at me. He was smiling with his back straight and shoulders broad. I came in and hugged him tightly, only getting a rigid one in return. Alister was always a proper gentlemen in the way he talked, walked and he even at times dressed as if he was having the most important night of his life. It was just as amusing as it was comforting. Though anyone that got to know him well would know that he was just a massive goof ball inside. I sat down next to Alister as the three other girls sat across from us. “Where are the other boys?” I asked as I turned to look for them outside our cabin.  
“Hey gang” Noah said as he and Nixon quickly walked inside with two handfuls of chocolates and sweets each. Nixon and Noah had been friends since they met on the Hogwarts Express, first year. Which was highly ironic since Nixon was placed in Gryffindor and Noah in Slytherin, it was funny how two students from enemy houses could be the best of friends. That didn't stop them being as thick as thieves, you could mistake them as brothers if they didn’t look so different. Nixon was tall, had large, light crystal blue eyes and with light blonde hair that in the sun looked almost red. Noah, on the other hand was just as tall but had a more constructed face with a sharp jaw line, his eyes were green with dark hair forming soft curls on top of his head. They quickly passed the different sweets around the group as we picked out our favourite kinds. Noah sat next to me, as Nixon sat opposite to him, opening some of the sweets he bought and with a jolt, the train started to move down the tracks away from platform 9 3/4. We spent the rest of the train trip talking about our holidays and the latest gossip until we finally arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We came out of our carriages and walked through the castle to the Great Hall, in a few minutes we all went to sit in our houses. Noah and I sat at the first table with fellow Slytherin students, Alister, Lyssandra and Mor sat at the second table with Ravenclaw and Cassian and Alexis, in Gryffindor, sat at the table on the far end of the Great Hall. As we took our seats Professor Dumbledore talked about the school and various achievements, next was the Sorting Hat Ceremony. The new first years nervously shuffled towards the front of the hall to be sorted into their houses. “I just want food” Noah groaned “Can’t we just hurry this up already” I chuckled a little in my response. As the last first year was placed into Hufflepuff I whipped my head around to Noah and told him to stop whining with a smile, suddenly two loud claps sounded behind me and the table was lit up by candles floating above us. A huge buffet of different dinners and desserts appeared in front of every student, the room filled with applause and gasps of shock from first years. I stared at the massive buffet laid out before me, taking in all the delicious smells that came from them, I turned to see Noah already snatching the best slices of pie and other items onto his plate, he turned to me “What are you staring at?” mouth already full of food, I huffed a laugh at his boyish manner. Noah, as well as Nixon, was a type A boy stereotype, almost so much it was scary, he loved food, girls and inappropriate jokes, but like everyone he had a soft side, you wouldn't notice it if you weren't close with him, but he was able to empathize with other people's pain and suffering more than anyone I knew. After Noah and I ate we went to our dorms. I said goodbye to Noah as I went towards the girls dormitories to find my room. I quickly walked through the corridor looking for the door, last year, my roommate was a loathing bitch, Armen Trinket, who couldn't get over the fact that I was a half blood. I smiled to myself as I remembered how I got back at her for all her bitchy remarks and stood in front my new bedroom door. 

I opened it and looked inside, there sitting on one of the already made beds was Tyler Johnstone with her ash blonde hair swept to one side hiding one of her dark brown eyes. ”Well thank Merlin I got you,” she said with her usual devilish grin, I laughed a bit at that. Tyler Johnstone was one of the most unpredictable people in our year, I would have been surprised if she wasn't in Slytherin. She had a talent of running her mouth that was pretty impressive compared to most and she could get anyone the do do anything, even the smartest Ravenclaws would fall for her tricks. She was just one of those people, you did not want to be on her bad side. Tyler quickly got up from the bed and said, “I swear if I had to deal with one more of those full-blood elite twats.”  
“You too,” I replied. We instantly clicked by that comment and started telling each other about our previous roommates. So did our cats by the look of things as her ginger and my tabby cat wandered around the room exploring their new home as we unpacked our trunks. It was getting late, I looked outside seeing the waters edge lapping right next to the windows, meeting with the night sky twinkling like diamonds. I turned around and bid goodnight to my new roommate as I slid into my nightwear and climbed into bed letting myself be wrapped in layers of silver and green silk sheets. I layed in bed, staring at the the green stained, glass, snake head chandelier hanging from the ceiling, as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we get to know the character Alexis a little more- i love her character so much so i hope you enjoy
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on  
> Tumblr: 3amthoughtsonbooksandlife  
> Instagram: shahrazad_lima

ALEXIS POV

Great, first week back and me, Alexis Waldgrave already had detention. Way too go! Great job Alexis! What happened to being good this year and trying hard? It was worth it though, I know stealing liquor from Professor Snape’s private stash wasn’t the smartest idea but my god, his taste is divine. I quietly sat in his dark stuffy classroom, writing out the lines; “I shall not steal”, again and again on my blank piece of parchment. It took me a hour to fill three quarters of the page in my messy handwriting, ink from my quill smudging around the page. I sat back in my seat, needing to relax my hands before Professor Snape arrived back. I sat there tapping my nails in time with the large old clock sitting in front of his oily black desk, becoming largely impatient and bored as the seconds went by. I got up from my chair and wondered to Snape’s desk, looking towards the door to ensure no one was coming, I opened one of his desk draws trying to find my wand that he confiscated earlier, maybe I could use some sort of spell to get me out of here. I peered into the large draw but sadly to my disappointment I only found a large, square, very worn piece of parchment. I frowned picking it up checking if anything was written on it. ”Why would Snape keep and old bit of parchment?” I thought to myself, I was just about to put the parchment back when I heard footsteps hastily walking down the hallway. I quietly closed the draw and ran to my seat at the front of the classroom, quickly sliding the parchment inside my bag and going back to writing my lines once more. The doorknob clicked and the door swung open, I looked up, relaxed and calm as if I wasn't up to no good. Snape's beady eyes narrowed on my face as if trying to read it. I stared back and then proceeded with my lines. “Dismissed,” Snape said, eyes still on me, like a hawk watching his prey, he put his hand in his pocket and brought out my wand. “But, if I catch you near my liquor again, I will see fit that you do not get away with it.” I smiled at him sweetly, picked up my bag with the parchment still inside and went out the door taking my wand with me.

I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the detention I just had. I stared up to the ceiling, it was golden, engraved with lions and beautiful fires twirling around them. My bed was soft and warm with the house colours, scarlet and gold dancing beneath me. I reached into my bag and and took out the old looking parchment and placed just in front of me as I rolled onto my stomach, I began to stare at it with my wand twirling between my fingers. What could be so important about this parchment, I continued to stare at it as my roommate walked through the bedroom doors. I turned my head to face Cleo, her wild light golden hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her peaceful light green eyes looked at me a smiled “How was Professor Snape?” she said in amusement.  
“His usual grumpy self,” I replied in utter dissatisfaction.  
“What’s that?”  
referring to the blank parchment in front of me.  
“I stole it from Snape’s desk, though I'm not that sure what it does,”  
I turned to look at Cleo seeing the utter shock and horror spread across her face, she swallowed  
“Please, tell me this is one big joke. Please, tell me you didn't just steal something off Professor Snape’s desk and you're not partaking in any rule breaking whatsoever.”  
I looked at her, my lips turning up into a smirk  
“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” I tapped my wand on to the parchment when thin ink lines began to criss cross from where my wand lay still pressed against the paper, they fanned into every corner of the parchment then words began to blossom like a roses across the top and in curly green words the map read: Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER’S MAP

I stared at the map in shock, at the sudden secret the old parchment just revealed. I sat on my bed, back straight, “What do you think it could be?” Cleo asked. I picked up the map, still staring at the words on the page.  
“I don't know,” I turned to look at her. “Does it look like I concentrate in class?” She picked up the map from my hands and stared at it.  
“It looks like a map of Hogwarts, but, you can see everyone moving in it,” I began to stare at all the people on the map,my smile broadening on my face, Cleo turned to me.  
“No, whatever you're thinking stop, I know that smile from anywhere, you’re plotting something and it’s going to get you in trouble.” I took the map from her softly and stuffed it carefully in my bag. Then I walked to the door “Where the hell are you going?” Cleo said as her light green eyes stared in terror and confusion. “I’m just, going to the library, you know, just going to go study a little,” Cleo huffed a laugh.  
“Alexis Waldgrave does not study, she rather sleep all day than study.” I smiled at the total truth in that, turned around and walked out the door.


	3. Maps, Secrets and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis goes to the library to show some of her friends the Map she just discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the others.I hope you guys like it. I promise it will get more thrilling very soon

ALISTER POV

I quietly sat, in the library, listening to Morgana and Athena talk about whatever nonsense romance book they were recently reading. Normally this would bore me to death, and it did, but I had nothing else to do so I sat and observed the very emotional discussion happening between the two. Suddenly, as Mor and Athena seemed like they were on the brink off crying, Alexis came walking in with her bag tightly clutched in her hand as she said. “Shut up about your stupid book, I have something to show you.” Mor’s head whipped around to face Alexis as she rested her soft artist hands on the table in front of her. Athena however slumped in her chair and rolled her eyes as Alexis placed an old rectangle parchment on the table. Athena rolled her eyes a second time and said “If you interrupted our conversation, for a stupid -”  
“I solemnly swear that i'm up to no good” Alexis interrupted as with a flick of her wand, the tip just touching the parchment, a beautiful black ink danced around the page revealing a map.  
“What the hell is that?” Athena spoke, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
“It's a map of hogwarts” I spoke up a questioning tone in my voice, “But these names?” I thought out loud, placing my fingers on a group of our four names. Suddenly it clicked and I sighed in brilliance, I found another name on the map and in perfect synchronicity of the librarian that began to walk past our isle. “Brilliant!” I exclaimed, looking back to the girls. Alexis smiled brightly with a cheeky glint in her eyes as Mor and Athena looked very confused. I showed them where our four names were on the map, sitting around a table in the fifth isle exactly where we were at that very moment, their eyes began to scan the mysterious map in front of them, quickly understanding the true importance of it.  
“How did you find this?” I asked as I peeled my eyes away from the map and looked towards Alexis.  
“That doesn't matter, what matters is that this map shows where every single teacher is during the day and night ” Alexis said  
“Making it easier to sneak into each others dormitories” Mor replied  
“Exactly, so I was thinking” Alexis agreed  
“We could have a party” Atheana interrupted almost shouting  
I turned to look at Alexis’s enthusiastic reaction to the proposal that was just made, her eyes gleaming and her soft smile widening “The only problem is where?” she said  
“Well, maybe this map could show us somewhere-”  
“I know a place” Mor interrupted “Meet me on the seventh floor in the left corridor in an hour, someone grab Noah, Nixon and Lyssandra” and then she got up and left

Alexis ran off to get the others as Atheana sat in her chair grunting and rolling her eyes at the secrecy of Morgana's mysterious location. Athena was always a very across the range kind of person, but in a good way. She has always had multiple characteristics that you wouldn't guess a single person could possess at the same time, yet she does and it just sort of mixes perfectly. Not afraid to walk on the wild side, but at the same time very well aware of the best and safest option for her and her friends. She can see through and pick out all of a person's demons, no matter how close they are, but also is happy to enjoy a person's company regardless of any prior disputes. Always stands out as quite an individual but isn't scared to call for another's help, when she feels like it. Overall, a pretty mixing pot of a personality and a particularly admirable person. I leaned across the table  
“Are you ok?” I asked carefully .  
“I’m pissed” she replied  
“Why?”  
“Because Morgana is keeping secrets, that’ll eat her up inside, especially ones about Sol”  
I sighed, Sol Chicanery, the school's most notorious playboy. I was always in awe of him, how he could get anyone he wanted, of course his methods were mostly cruel and unkind, I mostly just wanted his confidence, something I never had. Though I have seen two of my friends go down his road. Alexis, who was scarred at first but soon found a way, with the help of Athena to keep her heart in check, while still having occasional visits to his dorm room late at night. Morganna, on the other hand could not keep her heart guarded around him, which often lead to outbursts of jealousy and anger towards him whenever he was with another girl which was pretty much all the time.  
“Don’t worry, she will be fine” I said, trying to reassure her  
“Yeah, I guess” she replied doubtfully “if she doesn’t talk to me there's nothing I can do about it sadly”  
Athena looked towards me, her chestnutty hair flowing past her pale round face and at that moment she quickly got up from her seat and began to walk away.  
“See you soon” she muttered.


End file.
